Halloween Surprise
by waterrain
Summary: Russia decides to surprise China, but in a short amount of time he ends up being the one surprised.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Halloween Surprise**

**Russia decides to surprise China, but in a short amount of time he ends up being the one surprised. **

**By Waterrain**

China slowly opened up his eyes and then almost right away he screamed loudly. After all who would not scream if Russia of all Nations was peering down at you with those violet eyes and straddling your hips not to mention the innocent smile.

"Hello, China. My dear Comrade America gave me an idea." Russia commented happily and he smiled faintly for China appeared frightened.

China's eyes widened and his fear increased for he noticed Russia's outfit. The sort of outfit you would have for something kinky, but then again maybe he was just thinking perversely or over reacting.

"W-W-Why are you wearing such an outfit." China stuttered and his cheeks were burning for Russia did look rather cute. Which is scary and frightening in many ways. His heart was racing, he couldn't stop himself from staring at Russia, and it was almost enough to give him a heart attack.

After a moment he somewhat calmed down, but then realized that his wrists were handcuffed to the bed and China's heart started racing again.

"Scary, da? I made sure the handcuffs were fluffy and soft so they would not damage your small wrists." Russia stated calmly and he tilted his head slightly.

"Why did you handcuff me?" China managed to ask and he stared at Russia's outfit. The short sleeve mid-drift showing orange shirt and that tiny black skirt. He could feel the soft and silky panties Russia was wearing, but did not know the color of them. There was a black choker with a little orange pumpkin charm around the others neck and China bite down on his lip.

"America said to me that I should handcuff myself to your bed, but it is rather silly. After all that wouldn't be very scary at all." Russia commented cheerfully and he blinked his violet eyes.

"Happy Halloween." Russia told him innocently and he kissed China tenderly on the right cheek.

"Russia." China said in a surprised voice.

"I have to be going soon." Russia said lightly as he undid the handcuffs, but then China quickly handcuffed him to the bed.

"You are not going anywhere, Russia." China stated firmly and he felt satisfied at Russia's flushed cheeks.

His hand flipped up the tiny black skirt and it revealed black panties with little orange pumpkins. He looked at the knee length black and orange striped socks. China was mentally debating if he should remove the socks or not. Russia's cheeks were burning and his violet eyes wide in shock along with feeling rather surprised.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Halloween Surprise**

**By Waterrain**

'I'll let him wear those knee length black and orange striped socks.' He briefly thought to himself before removing Russia's black panties with little orange pumpkins, he folded them up, and placed them on the carpet. He touched the violet eyed Nation's vital regions while noticing it was pretty bug and how Russia's cheeks turned red.

"Your regions are rather big, but of course your land is the biggest in the world." China commented calmly, his fingers grazing the tip, and he felt in control. "Are you still a virgin?"

Russia made no comment and he felt his mid-drift showing orange shirt being pulled up by China. Lips tenderly kissing his chest, nipples, and the violet eyed male moaned in pleasure.

"I have not even gotten started, aru." China whispered softly and he had his hand between Russia's legs feeling the hard length. "Yet you are hard."

He moved his hand to Russia's bottom, groped gently, and had his fingers tease the entrance. China slowly moved one finger inside and inside while listening to the taller Nation's moan.

"You are tight." China commented to him, he looked at Russia's blushing cheeks, and moved another finger side. "You are a virgin, aru. Who would have guessed it? Not me or anyone else, but yet it makes perfect sense."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
